Puff the Magic Dragon in Friends Forever
by sdalton
Summary: Puff the Magic Dragon and the other inhabitants of Honah Lee are in grave danger of being destroyed be another magical force stronger than Puff. Now he must rely on the three children he helped years ago. Jackie, Sandy and Terry must work together to save their dragon friend before it's too late and loose their memories of him forever.
1. Chapter 1

"**Puff the Magic Dragon in Friends Forever"**

_****Based on Puff the Magic Dragon TV series; I do not own the copy rights of the series or the song "Puff the Magic Dragon".****_

* * *

_**Prologue-**_

Terry is finishing "Puff the Magic Dragon" song during the student recital at his school, while Puff the Magic Dragon and Terry's imaginary friend Mr. Nobody watched him from the box at the top of the auditorium. After the recital Puff and Mr. Nobody start on their way back to Honah Lee, but not without seeing Terry one more time with his friends and family congratulating him on his performance.

"I wish I can say goodbye to Terry before we head for home, but if I do then it would make it harder for me to leave him again." Mr. Nobody said sadly.

"I know it's hard for you, but you have to think of it as a good thing," said Puff "Terry is now able to express his creativity on his own without doubting himself, and in doing so he's made many new friends along the way."

"Yeah, I guess so." said Nobody

"Come along now, we best be on our way before nightfall." Said Puff as he flies the kite to help Puff and Nobody return home.

"I hope to see you again someday Terry." Thought Nobody as he and Puff were flying back to Honah Lee.

Later that night, Terry who was so proud of himself for doing so well at the recital was thinking about Puff and Mr. Nobody while lying in his bed getting ready to get some sleep. "I knew you guys would be proud of me playing that last song," Terry thought "when I saw you in the box smiling I knew I had it in me." Terry sighed a bit, even though he was happy about how he had accepted his creativity as his own, he still missed his friend and Puff for helping him find Mr. Nobody in the Fantaverse.

"I hope I can see you guys again someday.." was Terry's last thought as he had drifted off to sleep dreaming of the memories of himself with Mr. Nobody, and Puff having the greatest time together.

* * *

_**So here's the prologue of my story please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

All of Honah Lee's inhabitants are enjoying another day's end, including Long John (Very Long Black and Blue Beard Kid) turned baker, and the incredible Mr. Nobody. After Jackie Paper helped Long John become a baker, not only did he help Puff cure the sneezes and bring Honah Lee back to normal, he decided to stay there and make his delicious pies and cakes for everyone to eat. As for Mr. Nobody, he made Honah Lee his home after deciding to leave Terry and go with Puff where he can be happy and he could do whatever he wanted.

After spending much of the day helping Long John with creating a new dessert he had wanted to try for a while and talking to some of his new friends on the island, he decided to see Puff before headed for home. He hadn't seen Puff in the past few days and he wanted to catch up on what he was doing.

While everyone was enjoying their days filled with sunshine, singing and happiness everywhere, Puff had stayed inside his cave hard at work, looking after the children he had helped over the years and seeing if they were in need of him once more, which included Jackie, Sandy, and Terry. You see, for every child he helped he placed a crystal shaped like a heart in part of their room to see how each child was progressing in their challenges they had to face on their own. For Jackie, it was about not being afraid of the outside world and learning to grow up. For Sandy, it was reminding herself that she is still loved no matter what and that lying to herself and everyone around her was no way to hide anything that was upsetting to her. And for Terry it was letting his creativity chine through no matter what anyone says.

He saw everything through his all-knowing crystal orb which not only allowed him to check on the children but also know about the many universes that contain good and evil within. Puff was finishing organizing his scrolls and other magical objects when Mr. Nobody walked in. "Hey Puff, good to see ya!" he said startling Puff and almost dropping a few crystals he had collected the last time he went out into the world. With an exasperated sigh he said with a smile "Good to see you as well Nobody." He turned and put the crystals on one of his shelves. His cave consisted of passage ways all over his kingdom, in case there was any danger and needed to get out safely. He had a couple of beds and shelves and all the necessary tools and objects to do his job and help others in need while his orb sat in the middle of the cave on a stand where he can see it at all times. For a dragon this was a great place to live in.

"I hadn't seen you in a few days and the others are starting to think something happened to ya. Long John was upset when you forgot about judging the pie eating contest at his bakery, luckily I stepped in to judge." Said Nobody. Puff turned back to his friend with a tired look on his face, "Yes, I'm terribly sorry Nobody. My thoughts have been elsewhere as of late." He turned and sat in his chair looking at his dear friend. "Those thoughts of yours must have made you forget your routine as well, for the tree you usually sit under has been sad without you and you haven't seen the ducks or birds or the unicorns!" When Mr. Nobody stopped talking, he glanced over at Puff who had a tiring and worrisome expression, one Nobody had never noticed before. "Are you alright Puff?" Nobody asked his voice changing to concern. "I'm fine Nobody." Said Puff with a small smile, but Nobody knew he was trying to hide something. "Come on Puff, you've been in your cave for days not seeing anyone, you look like you haven't slept in days and you tell me you're fine? Tell me what's going on. I want to help you." Puff was looking away as Nobody was saying this and although he was right on all points he didn't want to burden his young friend but he also knew he needed help. "Alright. Come over here and sit down." Nobody sat down in another chair next to Puff. "What is it?" he asked. Puff took a moment and then looked Nobody in the eyes. "It's about Honah Lee and everyone in this kingdom. I believe we are in grave danger."


End file.
